Hakaru's Dream
by DogoodOfSilence
Summary: Hakaru is a lost soul just trying to find his way through the ninja world. Through his travels he meets new friends, new enemies, and new philosophies about life. Follow his journey as he discovers what it truly means to be a ninja! In need of R/R. This story is set before Shippuden and during. OC. Definitley some romance ;) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Chapter One**

The Beginning

* * *

In a time when all was thought lost, a baby boy was born.

In this time, a war was won, a village became one and a single boy was outcasted under an unannounced law set by the people.

These people belonged to the village of Konohagakure, the same village brought together by that same war, that that same boy had won all on his own.

The village people should have praised him. Yet, they despised him.

That boy's name was Naruto, and thus, our story of Hakaru Kamagura begins.

* * *

"How about a sparring match, brother?" young Hakaru said playfully to his other.

His brother, the young raven haired boy stared blankly, unable to fathom why his inane lesser would speak of such trivialities.

"You know I'd beat you," the raven replied, turning his back and walking into the old Uchiha home.

Hakaru fumbled with his hands, trying to understand why his brother hated him so much. For a long time they had been inseperable, joined at the hip, but, as of late, the young Uchiha always turned his back on little Hakaru.

Hakaru had speculations that it was because of his name. It made him different from the Uchihas. Maybe, Sasuke didn't think of him as a brother anymore.

The young chestnut haired boy was a descendant from a long line of an abolished clan. The Kamaguras were once herald in the village of Konoha, but that was a long time ago. Hakaru was adopted into the Uchiha clan by Fugaku and Makoto Uchiha when the boy's parents were killed in the onslaught performed by the Nine-Tailed Fox.

There was a time when Hakaru was rejoiced, but that too was a long time ago. To be exact, it was when he was born, the village was excited to have another born into such a powerful clan. When his clan was destroyed by the former ruler, Akami Kamagura, the village turned his their backs on Hakaru, convinced he would never return the power back to his former people. So, the young boy has only known hurt, and the misery to be an outsider. Even now, his brother was turning his back on him.

It truly pained Hakaru to be outcasted. How he dreamed to be wanted, to be a pillar of which people could rely on. In school he was teased, mocked, and bullied, because he was different. He was different because they made him so, didn't they understand that? To his dismay, the did not. Instead they kicked him out of games, they teased his drawings, and they criticized his jutsu when they were no better themselves.

Sasuke was acting differently lately, Hakaru could tell. He seemed more distant than usual, and he trained a lot more. He was always outside kicking things and throwing his kunai at anything he could see. Hakaru wanted to know why, so one day . . . he asked him.

"Say, Sasuke," he began, timid at first, "why are you always training so hard?"

"You wouldn't understand," was the reason he recieved.

Hakaru wanted to say, "try me," but he couldn't bring himself to it. It was enough for Hakaru that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it.

"You don't train enough," Sasuke continued.

Hakaru's ears perked. What did that mean? A light flush of embarrassment burned his cheeks.

"Maybe if you trained harder you wouldn't get made fun of so much," Sasuke was always so blunt, even for being so young, "they wouldn't make fun of you if you were stronger than them."

"Strength is the only thing that matters," Sasuke's voice became darker, "it's the only thing that people see when they look at you, it's the only thing they care about, not you. Itachi taught me that," he threw a kunai straight at a stump in the ground. It dug deep into the wood, reaching halfway down its knife.

"Sasuke, I don't understand . . ." little Hakaru released, a tear welling in his eye.

"Neither do I," he turned his back once more on his brother, walking up the street and back into the house.

Hakaru was left standing next to the stump, a tear in his eye and a hole in his heart. He was sure, right then, that his brother had walked out on him for the last time.

So he ran. As far as he could and as far as his little feet would take him. He wiped his tears for the last time, and set out into an unsure future, unaware that he would again return to this village.

* * *

**Hakaru's Dream**

* * *

The sun dazzled the young Kamagura. It sent its warm rays to softly touch his skin, caress him. It was the only thing he could count on these days. It always came up and always went down, never faltering, never unwavering.

The Land of Waves taught him one thing . . . never to be too sure of life. You could be here one minute, and gone the next day. he lived by a certain philosophy, that each day is a second chance, given to you by . . . he did not know.

He was alone, to say the least. Wandering the poverty stricken streets of the once proseperous village.

He walked past a shabby looking corner where three children sat holding out their hands, begging for anything. He remembered sitting there once, his hands too outstretched, begging. But, that was five years ago. He was twelve now, old enough to be a ninja. But because this village had recently undergone an overthrow of power they had to shut down the school system. A man named Gato overtook the city, an evil man, Hell bent on the destruction of other people's lives.

Gato changed the villages main industry, which was commerce and trade, and he turned it to shady background deals and mercenary work. However, he did keep the former industry alive, but to an extent.

Hakaru worked on boats. For three years now he was working, either helping to make repairs or even building them from scratch. Tazuna, the master ship and bridge builder was his mentor, and he gave him work when he once saw Hakaru like those three children on the shabby corner of a forgotten street.

He was on his way to work now, leaving his dismal one bedroom apartment to scrape whatever money he could get to maintain it for the month. He usually worked on one of the docks under the bridge that had been discontinued, due to Gato's wrath, but today Tazuna told him to meet him at the dock on the opposite side of the city.

"What took you so long, boy?" Tazuna joked, when Hakaru finally stepped foot onto the wharf.

"Sorry, sir," Hakaru huffed as he climbed onto the boat that Tazuna was shouting from.

"S'alright, boy," Tazuna said, measuring his pupil, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, something important."

Hakaru stood in silence, awaiting his teacher to continue. While he waited, he took in his surroundings. Never before had he been to this part of the village.

It was for the upper class people - if there was such a thing in the Land of Waves - and Hakaru was never even allowed to journey this far. Tazuna had mentioned that he was working on a boat for some rich lady, but Hakaru thought he was lying, as Tazuna frequently did.

The deck smelled of fresh cedar, and the moldings were carved with intricate designs of mermaids and other mythical creatures. The ship's mast was created with what looked like the finest of all cloths.

Hakaru was amazed at the sight, just seeing this ship and standing on its floors made him feel regal. He thought of all the money that must have been put into this vessel. What he would do with that kind of money, he couldn't imagine.

Tazuna crossed his arms and glared at Hakaru, "you're not even paying attention!" he exclaimed, hitting Hakaru across the back.

"Er . . . I'm sorry, sir," Hakaru faltered.

"You apologize too much, boy," Tazuna replied, lackadaisically, "but, listen here. You know about the bridge I'm trying to build, right?"

"Yes, the one Gato won't let you finish."

"Yeah, that's the one! That bastard, when I get my hands my hands on him!"

Hakaru couldn't help but chuckle. The thought of Tazuna in a fight was just too funny.

"You, think that's funny, do ya!" Tazuna bellowed, flexing his arms, "eh, who am I kidding, you're right . . . but, that's why I'm leaving! I'm going to Konohagakure so I can employ some ninja to protect me while I finish the bridge."

"You're going to hire ninja?" Hakaru blurted, "but, Tazuna, I told you, I've been practicing really hard, for years now. I can protect you."

"No," Tazuna's face went dark, and his voice went into a lower octave, "Hakaru, you're strong, I know that, but, you're nothing compared to the people that Gato has. He owns people who kill for fun. Hakaru, I can't put you in a situation like that, you're my . . ." he trailed off.

Hakaru's face sunk, along with his heart. Knowing he wasn't good enough was the reason he fled his home village in the first place. Being told that put him down further than Tazuna would ever know.

"So I'm leaving you in the care of Ms. A."

Hakaru's eyes widened. His jaw slacked and a bit of the hairs on the back of his neck stood on their ends. Ms. A was the richest woman in the entire Land of Waves village. She owned a mansion in the upper class part of town, and it could be seen for miles on the little island. But why was he leaving his care in her hands? Hakaru was perfectly capable of holding his own.

"Why should I need her help, I can take care of myself," Hakaru complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well, for one," Tazuna answered quickly, "she owns this boat," Hakaru's eyes did not falter, he already figured as much, "and she wants you to complete its refurbishing."

"By myself?" Hakaru complained again.

"And," Tazuna continued, ignoring Hakaru's whines, "she asked for you, personally."

Hakaru took a step back. She asked for him? Why Hakaru? What could he possibly have to offer?

"I don't know why," Tazuna teased, "you're nothing special," he followed that up with a hearty chuckle and another slap against Hakaru's back.

"Well, I'm off," Tazuna went on, a huge grin across his face, "Ms. A, will meet you here in an hour, she wants to speak to you," and with that he was off.

Hakaru watched him leave the boat, and it wasn't until Tazuna was almost out of the docks that he decided to say something to his friend.

"Tazuna!" Hakaru cried, waving his arm for attention, "when will I see you again?!"

The older fellow turned around, an affectionate smile across his face. His straw hat covered his eyes, but Hakaru could tell that if he could see them, they'd be filled with warmth and kindness.

"I don't know, but, I'll see you when I see you," he replied, waving back, and tipping his hat.

Hakaru didn't know what was in store for him, or if he even had a future for that matter, but what he did know, was his faith that Tazuna would return.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow, that was intense, at least for me to write it . . . I drew from some personal experiences, but not exactly as drastic or exaggerated. I wanted you to feel my OC, and by the way, he was my first OC ever, he's been with me ever since I first fell in love with Naruto, which was when I was eleven.

I wanted to create an OC, but, for me at least, I couldn't create one without a proper back story, so I also made him apart of an original clan. According to me, the Kamagura clan has been around for centuries until a certain woman destroyed them all. Why, is what Hakaru must find out.

Sorry for such a long A/N (they're not usually this long), I'm sure the others (if I have any) won't be as lengthy. So thanks for the read, and I hope you review! Thanks you guys! :)


	2. Chapter Two: Ms A

**Chapter Two**

Ms. A

* * *

"Hello!" Hakaru uttered when she arrived.

She came in a hurried fashion. Quirky was the best word to describe her. For someone so wealthy she dressed in common clothes, almost matching Hakaru.

They were both clad in shabby work clothes, hers in better condition, and Hakaru's splattered with paint. Hakaru wore simple white shorts, and a plain red t-shirt, while the beautiful Ms. A wore dark pants and blue shirt over a white long sleeve.  
Neither of them spoke to the other, both of them sizing up their counter-part. Ms. A was truly beautiful, anyone in the world would have said it. He olive skin shone nicely in the morning Sun. Her bright blue heavy lidded eyes hung precariously over her lightly flushed high-cheek bones. She looked young, or old, Hakaru couldn't tell.

Hakaru was always one to draw second looks too. He had long chestnut brown hair that in certain seasons grew to a length that reached his upper back. However, in the summer season, as it was now, his hair only reached his shoulders. His emerald green eyes were always swimming with thought, and his skin was the tone of bronze, due to his long days in the sun. He always did well with the girls of this village, attracting stares and often oogling.

They stood, an arm's length away from each other, not a word passing between them. It felt like an eternity to Hakaru, he wanted the silence to end, so . . . he extended his hand. It was quite an honest and straightforward gesture, a handshake. Yet, in this moment it seemed like more.

"Hakaru," he offered.

"Yes, the Kamagura, right?" she replied, taking his hand.

"How'd you-"

"Hmm," she cut him off, her voice sending tingles down his spine, "you've got a firm handshake."

Hakaru didn't say anything, he was right to think she was quirky.

"Let me see your arm," she said, motioning the Kamagura forward. Hakaru reluctantly raised his right arm, engendering that this woman was paying him.

"Hmmm," she pondered, "strong arm too."

He better have had a strong arm, or what would all of his training have been for.

Hakaru noticed something, something peculiar. The way she looked at him, it was like she had known him already. He shook the feeling, because one, it was a creepy thought, and two, how could she?

"So, what have done so far?" she asked lightly.

She was talking about the about the boat, that much was easy to tell. But, the refurbishings so far? Hakaru had only just gotten here, Tazuna was the one who was mainly handling this job.

"Er, I don't know ma'am," Hakaru tried to say as politely as he could.

"Well, it seems about finished . . ." she said, her hand on her chin, "except for that."

She was pointing at a tear in the ship's mast. Hakaru hadn't even noticed it before, and he was staring right at it, admiring it.

"You're going to have to fix that. There's no use in a ship that can't sail."

Hakaru metaphorically rolled up his sleeves and prepared himself to climb the mast. Having worked on boats (not exactly like this one) for the past three years, he had done this what seemed like millions of times.

"Ehem," Ms. A called out, "I want you to do it, without using your hands."

Hakaru turned around slowly. Without his hands? What did she mean by that?

"Well . . . go on," she pressed.

He simply blinked at her order. It was impossible to do it without using his hands, surely she knew that. But, if she did, she hadn't let on. She stared at him with cold, hard eyes. The blackness of them swallowed him.

She beckoned him forward with a flick of her hand, insinuating that she truly wanted him to try. So he did.

He took full hold of the wide mast, hugging it like a bear. He slowly groped around for someting to hold onto, then seeing that there was nothing he quickly swung his feet up. He fell not long after that, right on his tail-bone, causing him to yelp with pain. He turned to see Ms. A, his eyes watering.

She was laughing at him. Not subtely either, just full blown laughing, clutching her stomach and all. He couldn't believe it, he was just made a fool by this woman. He should have known that such a hard task like climbing without one's hands was impossible, and that she was simply messing with him.

"You're going about it all wrong!" she scoffed, once her giggles died down.

"I'd like to see you do better!" he retorted, immediately wishing he did not.

Her face went icy once more, her stare even more intense. Hakaru felt a swooshing chill embrace his body, hugging him with with fear. Immediately, he took on regret for what he said. In his eyes it was a simple joke. Then something twitched in Ms. A's face, a smile perhaps . . . Hakaru couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it quickly warmed him up. A muscle flexed in his face too, a smile of his own.

"I want to know something," Ms. A said after a minute.

Hakaru didn't reply, hoping she would keep talking.

"You're a Kamagura," she stated, and Hakaru nodded, "what do you know of your clan?"

Hakaru simply stared at the deck of the ship. He pondered the thought, his clan. He didn't know much of the Kamaguras, just that they were once a wealthy and prosperous people with an extraordinary gift. That's what he was told by Tazuna at least, even he did not know the full truth of the clan.

"Not much," Hakaru muttered.

"Just as I thought," she said.

"I know they were wiped out."

"By who?" Ms. A's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," Hakaru replied quickly.

Again, they were in a staring match. It was quite awkward for Hakaru becuase she was quite an attractive woman, but he pushed that aside and began looking at the floor again, embarrased.

"Would you like to know the history of your clan, Hakaru?"

Ms. A's words were a surprise to Hakaru at first. He wasn't expecting her to speak, especially after talking about his clan being destroyed.

"What do you know about my clan?" he didn't mean for his words to sound arrogant, but that's just how they came out.

"Plenty more than you do, obviously."

Hakaru eyed her curiously, taking in her words. Maybe now he can finally learn the truth. The truth to why he was outcasted, why his family was killed. Why everything went wrong for him.

"Please . . . tell me," he asked quietly, still looking at the floor.

"Maybe some other time," she said smiling slightly, "for now, I want you to fix up my boat."

* * *

Hakaru cleaned, and cleaned that boat until it was spotless. He hadn't fully finished fixing th enormous boat until one warm day in early autumn. This was the day he had finally decided to ask Ms. A about what she was talking about the first day she met. She made a promise to him that once the boat was finished she would tell him the history of his clan. The day had finally come.

Slowly, he followed his daily routine. First he'd wake up, eat breakfast and get ready for the day's events. Today also happened to be the day that Tazuna was coming back from the Land of Fire. He was supposed to arrive with some powerful ninja and Hakaru couldn't wait to meet them and ask for advice. He had been training himself thoroughly since he left the Leaf Village, and now he was at a point were he wanted to learn new Jutsu.

As he walked to work, expecting to hear an explanation about his clan, he began to think of Ms. A. She seemed like a normal person, nothing extraordinary about her. Over the past few months that Hakaru was working on the boat they had become quite good friends. They talked alot, about anything and everything during Hakaru's breaks, which she gave to him often. He even told her about his travels to the Mist Village when he was young and fled the Leaf. She offered her own stories of tremendous travels in return. She told him the tale of when she sailed to Land of Grass and married a man by the name of Gustame. He was a farmer, and there they had three kids and a wonderful life together. Although, whenever Hakaru asked what happened to them and where she was from she would always change the subject or put him back to work.

He was nearing the dock now. The smell of fresh sea water wafted under his nose, watering his eyes. The anticipation of today was getting to him, but when he arrived at the ship he was greeted by more than one face.

Tazuna was grinning from ear to ear, a small backpack hanging from his shoulder. Hakaru quickly embraced him with the warmest hug he could muster, Tazuna was like the father that he never had. The man erupted into laughter when Hakaru broke the hug.

"I think you got a little taller!" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Hakaru smiled, looking over at Tazuna's company. I very tall man dressed in Ninja Jonien gear stood hunched over three kids that looked to be the same age as Hakaru. The tall man wore a mask over his face, and his headband covered his left eye. Hakaru wondered what he was hiding, but then, noticing he was being rude he outstretched his hand.

"Hakaru Kamagura," he said beaming.

"Kakashi Hatake," the man took his hand and shook it firmly, "and this is my team, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Sasuke Uchiha . . ." Hakaru whispered.

A raven haired boy stood in the middle, his arms crossed. He was staring at Hakaru exactly as Hakaru was staring at him, with indifference in their eyes.

"You two know each other?" Tazuna asked curiously.

Ms. A's eyes widened, unnoticed by everyone.

"Know each other? We lived together!" Hakaru cried.

"Wait!" a spiky blond haired boy yelled, "you mean, you're Hakaru Kamagura, the same Hakaru who left the village five years ago?!"

Hakaru broke his eye contact with Sasuke to find where the irritating voice was coming from.

"Naruto," he said when he found the blue eyes that belonged to the blond hair.

"And, Sakura," someone said to his right.

A hand was put out in his peripheral vision. It was connected to a pink haired konoichi whom Hakaru remembered from the academy. She was very pretty, but she wasn't in Hakaru's interest at the moment, that position was occupied by the raven who looked as somber as he ever did.

"Well, it seems you're all already aquainted," Kakashi said, "Tazuna, what do you say you take us to your house."

"Oh, yes! Certainly, right this way!" Tazuna exclaimed, heading for the ship's steps, "see you later, Hakaru!" he added.

Hakaru was left alone with Ms. A, the others departing quickly. He watched as Sasuke walked away, his bluish-black hair bobbing behind him. He hated that feeling he got when he watched him walk away.

"You knew that boy pretty well I take it," Ms. A said suddenly.

Hakaru nodded, "very well . . ."

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last time you see him."

"Me too . . ."


End file.
